<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If only he hadn’t said it was a mistake by Aveca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864811">If only he hadn’t said it was a mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aveca/pseuds/Aveca'>Aveca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginny &amp; Georgia (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, I wanted fanfiction for this ship so I made some, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Short One Shot, They better get a season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aveca/pseuds/Aveca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a couple of days since MANG have found out Ginny and her brother have gone missing. Marcus is getting hit really hard by this. So, one day at school at an assembly meeting it's being told to the rest of the school what has happened and obviously, Marcus does not take this well even if he already knows.</p>
<p>Sidenote: This is my very first fic on here and my first fic I've written in a while. I'm sorry if the ending is crap. I just really needed more content for this ship so I made this even though it's not that great and I should've been doing a class at the time. Anyways here is my fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginny Miller/Marcus Baker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If only he hadn’t said it was a mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made an edit to this, I think a certain part flows better now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If only he hadn’t said it was a mistake.</p>
<p><br/>
It was cold and the air was dry, the hum that would’ve been coming from the auditorium AC was completely covered by the noise of other students coming in with their loud and grating voices. His head was starting to kill him; all he wanted to do was go somewhere quiet where he could take a joint and not think about Ginny.</p>
<p><br/>
“Quiet, Quiet, okay, hmm-um. How do I say this?” The vice-principal Mr.Rogers was standing on stage in the front of the auditorium. He looked nervous. His balding head was beaded with sweat and his lips were set in a grim line.</p>
<p><br/>
“Attention students of Wellsbury High a classmate of yours recently has gone missing you might’ve noticed that miss Virginia Miller has been absent for a few days.” A hum of conversation immediately started up, you could hear it slowly moving across the auditorium, “Ginny, she’s gone?”</p>
<p><br/>
Even though there was chatting all around you could pick out the people who already knew. Their bodies were tense and they were scattered across the auditorium, fragments of M.A.N.G. littered the room.</p>
<p><br/>
*BANG*</p>
<p>Everyone’s head swiftly turned and they could see the auditorium door swinging back and forth and the floppy brown hair of one skinny boy who everyone in school knew by now had a unique relationship with one Virginia Miller.</p>
<p><br/>
There was a sudden movement, “Maxine and her dumb friends” as he liked to call them were getting out of their rows and walking up the aisles to chase after the boy.</p>
<p><br/>
“Marcus! Marcus! Stop!” she grabbed his arm and her brightly colored bracelets and rings clashed with the black fabric of his sweater.</p>
<p><br/>
“What!” he threw her arm away from his body and he tensed up as he took steps back away from his sister. Behind her, he could see Nora, Abby, and Hunter lagging behind and their arms swinging at their sides and their wide eyes made him step back even further.</p>
<p>They were shocked at his outburst, he's always the cool one, the stoned one, the calmer one of the twins. But, he was always dramatic.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Maxine’s face had lines of worry and her eyes were staring at him as if begging him to finally say what’s been on his mind since they found out Ginny took his bike and her little brother and left them all, left him.</p>
<p><br/>
“Okay?” his teeth ground together and his jaw tense and he thought to himself why would she even care, why would any of them even care it’s not like they even really knew Ginny.</p>
<p><br/>
“Am <em>I </em>okay? Of course, <em>I'm</em> okay, whos not okay is Ginny. You were too blind to even notice, she wanted to be your friends so bad. Ginny liked me first, before all this crap with Hunter, did it ever occur to you we might’ve just loved each other. Did it ever occur to you she was hurting, No! It didn’t because you’re suffocating Maxine! What I and Ginny had wasn’t complicated, you guys made it complicated.”</p>
<p><br/>
“I didn’t know” came Maxine’s shaky reply.</p>
<p><br/>
“That’s the thing, you never do.” Hunter’s face was looking at him as if for the first time in the days since he and Ginny broke up and she left, he realized he didn’t know Ginny as much as he thought. He didn’t know the girl he claimed to love.</p>
<p><br/>
“Was she hurting herself?” Hunter’s quiet voice cut through the labored breathing of Marcus and Maxine. His and Marcus’ eyes meet in the silent understanding that Hunter came to about Ginny’s “birthmarks”.</p>
<p><br/>
You could see the surprise in Nora’s face and the sadness in Abby’s eyes before looking away from them.</p>
<p><br/>
“She what?” the pit in Maxine’s stomach grew. A pit that had been there since she heard about Ginny leaving. A pit that grew from the realization that she missed all the turmoil Ginny had been going through. She had been so absorbed by herself and her relationships, but Ginny had been there for her always. She would come as soon as she dropped the SOS in the group chat and she was just sitting idle while her best friend was suffering. She could feel the pit expanding, realizing all her mistakes.</p>
<p><br/>
Noone responded, you could hear the slight murmur coming from the auditorium and the ticks from the clock counting down the seconds till the next period.</p>
<p><br/>
*RIIING*</p>
<p><br/>
Suddenly people were filling into the hallway and they were all forced to carry on to class. Suddenly they were back in the world’s time, suddenly they had their responsibilities and roles, and even so they thought about the conversation they just had and what it meant.</p>
<p><br/>
For Marcus, he knew he had to find Ginny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>